Pokemon: Black Forest
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Takes place after the Squirtle Squad episode, Ash takes a detour through Black Forest alone with his six Pokemon to get to the next town. No slash, this is a friendship story. Updated Chapter 3!
1. Detour

**A/N: . I don't own Pokemon. This is a short story after the 'Squrtle Squad' episode. A trainer and his Pokemon can truly bond in the woods. It should a few chapters.  
**

After Squrtile decided to go with Ash, the young trainer stopped at a nearby Pokemon center and got a large bag of Pokechow along with two new ivory white clay feeding bowls.

'It was only yesterday that Chamander joined my team, and now Squrtle just joined about a half an hour ago,' Ash thought to himself happily like a platoon lieutenant with more troops.

"Come on Ash, we've got to get going," Brock spoke out of impatience as Ash exited the building.

"Just a sec," Ash replied as he finished labeling 'Charmander' on the brand new bowl with an orange marker before labeling the second one 'Squrtle' in a sky blue marker.

"Alright let's go," the trainer said as he stuff the bowls and Pokechow in his backpack.

"About time," Misty commented with an impatient look as Ash walked ahead of her and Brock with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

* * *

After about a few hours of walking, the trio came across a sign saying 'Black Forest' with another road off the one the were on which almost looked detour. Ash quickly pulled out the map for the region and was trying to find out where him and his friends were going.

"Don't tell me you got us lost again Ash," Misty suspected.

The black haired Pokemon just ignored her and continued to to read the map.

"No as a matter of fact, I didn't, this alternate path goes through Black Forest and looks like a quicker way to the next town," Ash concluded.

"Don't tell me that your thinking of taking the detour through the woods," Brock said as he crossed his arms.

"Why yes, I am,"

"Forget it, I'm not going to be lost in dark woods because of you, and there may be millions of bugs in there," Misty spoke in disgust.

"Sorry Ash, _we'll_ be sticking to the main road, but if you want to take the alternate way, go for it," Brock said in a reasonable tone.

"Thanks, I will. See you both there," Ash spoke in his cocky tone as he headed of to the forest road.

"Just be careful, I don't want to end up looking for you when you don't show up," Misty said in both a worried yet angry tone.

"I won't," Ash replied who still had the smug look on his face.

And just like that, he split off onto the alternate path.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, the road began to shrink down to a narrow forest trail.

The trainer then came across a tree stump, and decided to stop and rest.

"Ugh, this is quite a hike," Ash said as he opened his shoes up for air after Pikachu who jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Pika," came the reply as it nodded in agreement.

Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Hey why don't we get everybody out, it would be great to have them be outside with us," Ash said as he pulled his five Pokeballs from his belt.

"Pi," Pikachu said as it gave another agreement nod.

"Squrtle, Charmander, Bulbasuar, Pigeotto, Butterfree. Come on out," Ash said and threw all five Pokeballs in the air.

Butterfree and Pigeotto hovered in front of the trainer and Bulbasuar, Squrtle, and Charmander appeared in a horizontal column next to Pikachu near Ash's feat. All with happy faces to be out with their master instead staying in a ball.

Pigeotto, Butterfry, Pikachu, and Bulbasuar already welcomed both Charmander and Squrtile into the gang and made them feel at home. Squrtle fitted in just like that, but Charmander was still shy around the others. Damian's other Pokemon were bullies and were just as cruel to him as the trainer was.

Charmander was still more than happy to be with a trainer who truly cared for him and was understanding.

Ash checked the time which was 4:32 PM and then turned his attention back to his friends.

"Is anybody hungry?" he asked as he opened his backpack.

"Squrtle".

"Bulba".

"Bee free".

"Char".

"Pika pi".

"Squak". came all the replies as the six Pokemon formed a mob in front of Ash like hungry kids in a cafeteria.

"Alright settle down now, there's plenty of chow for everybody," Ash said with a laugh as he brought out their bowls and poured about a cup and a half in each bowl.

Pikachu's bowl had his name in yellow, Blbasuar's had his in green, Butterfree's in purple, and Pigeotto's in red.

When he filled up Squrtle's and Charmander's, Ash set them in front of them like he did with his four other Pokemon.

"Here, I got you guys your own bowls," Ash said with a smile then put the Pokechow back back in his backpack then pulled out granola bar.

'I'll cook up some Spam or something when we stop and camp for the night,' he thought to himself as he ripped the wrapper off and put it in his backpack so he couldn't litter.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this, the next chapter will be more friendship bonding.  
**


	2. Charmander's Breakdown

**A/N: Chapter 3 Up!**

Squirtle looked at his bowl then looked back up at Ash.

"Squirtle," it said, and Ash knew exactly what his newest Pokemon said.

"Your welcome Squirtle," the trainer replied, then the turtle Pokemon dug into his food like Pikachu, Pigeotto, Bulbasuar and Butterfree were doing with their bowls of food.

Charmander on the other hand continued to stare at his bowl with a blank face as he was lost in deep thought.

Damian never gave Charmander his own bowl, the cruel trainer would just throw a handful of food at him and he'd have to eat all of it from the ground.

Ash noticed that his fire type Pokemon was the only one starring at his bowl food instead of eating it.

"What's wrong Charmander? Aren't you hungry?" the trainer asked which cause his Charmander to look up at him.

The fire type Pokemon's eyes began to water, but before they could pour out, Charmander turned around and began to run away.

Ash was stunned and he immediately jumped to his feet and ran after Charmander.

"You all stay here," Ash quickly said to his eating Pokemon and began to run after his second newest Pokemon.

"Charmander, wait!" the trainer yelled before coming to came to a halt when he found his Charmander in a patch of mud who happened to trip on a nearby rock.

The lizard's tail stood strait up with a crazy looking flame that showed that something was wrong with it emotionally.

Ash sat on his knees and slowly wrapped his hand's around Charmander's stomach and lifted it up, turned the fire lizard around, and rested it on his thighs.

"Whats the matter Charmander? Did I do something wrong?" the worried trainer asked, causing Charmander to look and stare at Ash with the saddest face as tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly Charmander launched itself and buried it's head onto Ash's chest and the water pressure in the fire lizard's eyes turned up to it's highest.

Ash was surprised by Charmander's action, but he just put one hand on Charmander's back, and his other on it's head and began to pet his weeping fire type Pokemon.

"Char...char...char," was all it continued to say as it cried and moaned on Ash's shirt which was already soaked.

The black haired trainer soon began to understand why Charmander was acting this way. The fire type Pokemon was beyond grateful of being with a real trainer.

"Is it because of what Damian did to you and your just overwhelmed by kindness right now?" Ash asked.

"Mander...Mander," Charmander nodded the raised it's head and began to look deep into his big hearted trainer's eyes.

Ash quickly pulled out a Kleenex from his shirt pocket and began to wipe Charmander's eyes.

"I know Damian must've been horrible before he decided to abandon you Charmander. But your my Pokemon now, and you're also my friend just like the others. You're part of the greatest Pokemon team a trainer and friend could ever want and I will always be there for you," Ash said as he spoke from his heart as he finished drying his fire lizard's tears. Ash then put the soaked Kleenex back in his pocket so he wouldn't litter.

The fire type Pokemon then grew a smile in gratitude after Ash called Charmander happily his friend and felt blessed to be with a trainer with the biggest heart in the region.

Ash then slowly stood up while still holding onto Charmander in his arms with a smile as well when he saw his fire type Pokemon as happy as when he first took it in yesterday.

"Come on, let's get back to the others and set up a camping ground for the night, it's going to be dark soon," Ash said as he turned around and began walking back to the stump where his other Pokemon were at.

As Ash carried Charmander back to their resting stop, the fire lizards snuggled against his trainer's black shirt like it was a blanket.

That cause Ash to come to a halt and wrap Charmander with his opened blue/white shirt like an infant before gently squeezing his fire-type into a hug.

"Charmander...Char," they fire lizard spoke happily as he closed his eyes and savored his trainer's embrace.

"You really do mean a lot to me Charmander, you are one of my six best friends in the world and I will do my best to help make you the strongest fire-type Pokemon ever," Ash spoke from his heart.

Charmander almost began to cry again, but held it in this time and just sighed happily.

"Char...Charmander,"

After Ash loosed his grip and went back to walking, Charmander jumped out of his trainer's hands and began walking with him.

By the time they returned, Ash's other Pokemon were finished eat and just involved in Pokemon shop talk.

"Hey guys, think we outta camp here for the night? It will start to get dark in another hour," Ash suggest and received a bunch of nods in reply.

"Pika,"

"Squirtle,"

"Bulba,"

"Chaw,"

"Beefree,"

"Char,"

"Alright, I'll go gather some fire wood, can you guys gather the rocks and make the fire pit?" Ash asked and received a bunch of replies that translated into 'Sures' and 'no problems' and nods.

As the team split up and began to do their objectives, the sun slowly began to set.

_30 minutes later..._

Ash returned with one final load of a combination of sticks and logs, and began gathering dry grass and pine-cones for quick burning kindling.

His Pokemon beautifully made an A+ fire pit and even got the circular grill, frying pan, and the small pot all out of the trainer's backpack.

"Thanks guys," Ash said as he began placing a few logs and sticks topped off with dry grass.

"Would you like to start the fire Charmander?" Ash asked kindly.

"Mander," the fire lizard said and nodded.

Ash quickly stepped back a safe distance as his fire Pokemon took a deep breath.

"Flame on Charmander," Ash said as he gave him the go-code.

Charmander then blew his flamethrower and ignited the pile of wood.

"Thanks Charmander," Ash said before he place the grill over the fire and put the frying pan and pot on top.

"Char," the fire lizard replied and smile upon satisfaction of helping.

The trainer then pulled out his fork, spoon and butterfly knife and put five portions of spam into the frying pan.

Ash then brought out his water bottle and poured most of it in the small pot before pouring in the packet of rice as well.

Ash was unaware at the moment that his Pokemon were staring at him with grateful faces as they watched him cook his dinner.


	3. Dinner and Rock and Roll

**A/N: Next Chapter up! P.S I updated chapter 2 as well. The songs belong to the Groups mentioned.**

Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Butterfree, Pigiotto, Squirtile, and Charmander continued to stare at Ash with faces grateful faces.

The trainer finally noticed as he flipped over all five slices of spam in the frying pan, but Ash didn't seem to mind.

Just then, the rice boiled, so he moved it to the side of the grill where the heat from the fire was low.

Anyone want to listen to the radio? Ash asked as he pulled a black battery powered radio the size of a brick from his backpack.

"Squrtle"

"Bulba"

"Bee free"

"Char"

"Pika" came the reply as well as some nods from the trainer's Pokemon.

"Alright, let's get some good rock on," Ash said as he turned on the radio and found the classic rock station.

By then, the rice and spam slices were done cooking. So the black haired trainer pulled out a plastic plate, grabbed his fork and began to chow down his dinner as the music played. All six Pokemon began to nod their heads to the music, but the first song really drew in Pikachu, and he went all out and began to dance, cause he felt that it was his theme.

High Voltage/AC DC:

_Well you ask me 'bout the clothes I wear_  
_And you ask me why I grow my hair_  
_And you ask me why I'm in a band_  
_I dig doin' one night stands_  
_And you wanna see me do my thing_  
_All you gotta do is plug me into high_

_I said high_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage, high voltage_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_

_Well you ask me why I like to dance_  
_And you ask me why I like to sing_  
_And you ask me why I like to play_  
_I got to get my kicks some way_  
_And You ask me what I'm all about_  
_Come on let me hear you shout high_

_I said high_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage, high voltage_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_Rock 'n' roll_

_I said high, I get high, aaaah!_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_  
_High voltage, high voltage_  
_High voltage rock 'n' roll_

_Stars, bulbs..._  
_Spotlight, put the lights out, turn me on_  
_(High voltage rock 'n' roll)_  
_(High voltage rock 'n' roll)_

_Wine, women and song_  
_(High voltage, high voltage)_  
_Plugged in and turned on... _

As the song played, Ash finished his dinner and rose up and began brushing his teeth, then the young trainer started setting up his sleeping bag.

His six Pokemon however continued to listen to the radio and all six began to dance to the next song.

Buck Rodgers/Feeder:

_He's got a brand new car_  
_Looks like a Jaguar_  
_It's got leather seats_  
_It's got a CD player_  
_But I don't wanna talk about it anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_We'll start over again_  
_Grow ourselves new skin_  
_Get a house in Devon_  
_Drink cider from a lemon_  
_But I don't wanna talk about it anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_He's got a brand new car_  
_He's got a brand new car_  
_A brand new car, a brand new car_  
_A brand new car_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_He's got a brand new car_  
_Looks like a Jaguar_  
_It's got leather seats_  
_It's got a CD player_  
_But I don't wanna talk about it anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_We'll start over again_  
_Grow ourselves new skin_  
_Get a house in Devon_  
_Drink cider from a lemon_  
_But I don't wanna talk about it anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_He's got a brand new car_  
_He's got a brand new car_  
_A brand new car, a brand new car_  
_A brand new car_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

_I think we've gotta make up_  
_I think we've gotta save it, yeah_  
_So don't you try and fake it_  
_Anymore, anymore_

By then Ash was done doing the his chores and soon began to joined in and nod his head and tap his foot. as well.

Never Say Die/Black Sabbath:

_People going nowhere, taken for a ride_  
_Looking for the answers that they know inside_  
_Searching for a reason, looking for a rhyme_  
_Snow White's mirror said "partners in crime!"_

_Don't they ever have to worry?_  
_Don't you ever wonder why?_  
_It's a part of me that tells you_  
_Oh, don't you ever, don't ever say die_  
_Never, never, never say die again_

_Sunday's satisfaction, Monday's home and dry_  
_Truth is on the doorstep, welcome in the lie_  
_All dressed up in sorrow, got no place to go_  
_Hold back, `till it's ready, taking it slow_

_Don't they ever have to worry?_  
_Don't you ever wonder why?_  
_It's a part of me that tells you_  
_Oh, don't you ever, don't ever say die_  
_Never, never, never say die again_

_Don't you ever say die_  
_Don't you ever say die_  
_Never say die_

_Panic, silver lining, writing's on the wall_  
_Children get together, you can save us all_  
_Future's on the corner, throwing us a die_  
_Slow down, turn around, everything's fine_

_There's no need to have a reason_  
_There's no need to wonder why_  
_It's a part of me that tells you_  
_Oh, don't you ever, don't ever say die_  
_Never, never, never say die again _

Just before the next song could start, the batteries died and all could be heard was the upset moans from Ash's six Pokemon, light wind ruffling the trees and Beedrills out about a half mile away.

"Oh well, I can get some new batteries when we get to the next town," Ash spoke in a calm tone to his Pokemon as he picked up and stashed the radio in his backpack.

He then checked the time on the Pokegrear which read 5:04PM.

"Well it's way to early for bed, what would you guys like to do?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Squirtle squirtle," Squirtle tried to say and pointed to a creek that was only a hundred yards away on the left of the trail and campsite.

"Alright, we'll hang out at the creek for a bit and then we will return to camp and go to sleep at a early time so we could get an early start tomorrow so we can make it to the next town," Ash said as he planned out loud and got a bunch of nods and replies of agreement.

**A/N: Hope this was good, whats wrong with a little rock?**


End file.
